Snowfox
by FNAFSTORYS2112
Summary: When an unknown being changes the timeline of Freddy Fazbears pizza, the gang is in an alternate timeline, a time line that is for the best. Will the gang succeed and find the way out of things? Or fail and stay trapped forever.
1. Prolouge

**First fanfic so don't hate haters! **

**This is only the prolouge**

**The chapters will be longer.**

The mortals usually referred to me as god. Whatever that meant. I didn't really care what mere mortals think, but today was different. I was going to change history. But you would think of all things I would change all the wars going on down there. But, I was more interested in changing the history of Freddy Fazbears pizza. A lot of horrible things went on in that fun little place. I knew for sure that Vincent wasn't coming up here because he had interfered with the kids souls. Seriously though If I was Saint Nick I would have Vincent on the top of my naughty list. In fact he is. Once he finally dies he isn't coming anywhere near this place, no this is the final resting of souls for all eternity. Vincent is going the opposite of here. He is going to a fiery deathworld known as hell. He will rot for all eternity just like he did to those defenseless mortal kids. He had interfered too many times, instead of the poor kids resting in peace and coming to dwell in my place of domain they got sucked into another life of horrid and futile happenings. If things were going to get better, they had to get worse. Yes, I was going to make a neutral choice. At the start it would be horrible, but in the end it saves everyone involved in the Freddy Fazbear incidents, including the mortal that got hurt by one of the other mortals taking over the animals.

Once I came up my decision on what I wanted to change I froze all of time. I began to revert time to its all previous states bringing back the years as the mortals called it. The year I chose is a extremely important in this horrid time-line. 1. 9. 8. 7. I used the numeral temporal numbers to revert it. It shined orange and I began my work. As the multiverse theory suggested, there was tons of universes I could choose and merge with the current time. There wasn't any time line that fitted the profile I needed so I had to create another one. I grabbed a part of another time line a day before November 11th, 1987 when the murders involving Vincent occurred. I took the piece of the fabric of space and merged it with my time line that I had created. The final things I had to do was erase all memory of the incident ever occurring. The only mortals that would ever know that the time line changed will be the 6 dead kids.

The very, very last thing I had to do was create a shell for one of the mortals issued in my neutral plan, and the area in which the mortals may make their way to for the final phase of the plan I had created.

I made my area consisting of a small white temple in the middle of the snowy mountains. I had created 7 spaces for the animals to fit into but that Is for later. After the area was finished, I sealed it up and started to begin making the shell, I made it similar to the fox animal at Freddy's except it was a little shorter than the original fox animal. I gave the shell a grand gold stop watch that served as a key to the temple. Now that the setup was completed it was time for the plan to unfold. I finished merging the world together and waited for the chain reaction, a chain reaction saving 6 kids and many adults to come. I know that a lot of sadness and sorrow would come to the children, but they would in time understand the true meaning of the world and why stuff is meant to be. All 6 will find extreme sorrow, anger, frustration, happiness, pity, joy and the most important, love. When they meet me in my place of dwelling they will understand everything and will forever be here in peace.

One of my parts to the plan is sad to hear but…

**There will be 7... **


	2. Time is up

**This chapter has been edited to make more sense and not rush the action so much.**

_**2AM August 25th, 1992**_

_**THUNK!**_

A thick metallic door slammed down preventing the large purple mascot from getting in.

"Ha! You think were getting in here to kill me! In your dreams Bonnie!"

The big purple rabbit was merely mad behind the door.

"Why don't you just let _**us**_ in."

"No way, you would kill me on first sight."

Bonnie stopped and thought for a moment.

"But you don't know who _**we**_ are."

"I know plenty who you are Bonnie."

"But there's more to _**us **_as you think."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Nope"

"Sure"

"Fine what then!"

"Uh….I cant tell you...But if you knew you surely let _**us **_in."

Mike rolled his eyes at the thought of even letting them near his office, let alone inside of it.

"Bonnie, don't you have anything better to do then argue with me and waste my power?"

"Not really…"

"Come on man! Your not that cruel surely!"

"Fine ill leave for the rest of the night."

_**THUNK!**_

The left door opened.

Finally! That's one less killing machine to worry about.

Bonnie began to walk down the west hall and stopped about half way.

"...Oh and Mike?" Bonnie called down the hallway.

"WHAT NOW!?"

"...Watch out for Foxy."

As soon as Bonnie said that Foxy began to run down the west hall screaming his battle cry as he went.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"OH JESUS CHRIST!"

_**THUNK!**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"ILL GET YOU OL SCALLY WAG NEXT TIME!" Foxy said rushing back to his cove.

"Screw off Foxy."

_**THUNK!**_

"Thank god that's over…..For now."

It was already 3am and Mike had only about 17% power left.

Luckily Chica hadn't moved further than the kitchen this night.

**3AM, Dining area**

"Freddy! This endo is a pro!" Bonnie said rushing towards the stage.

"Is that so?"

"So you are needing my assistance yes?"

"We haven't had Mr. Endo this good in years."

"Well no one survives me."

"But Fre-"

"NOBODY!" Freddy yelled.

"So...Your absolutely sure you can catch him?"

"I can catch him if my name Isn't Frederick Father Fazbear The Third."

"But it isn't Frederick Father Fazbear The Third..."

"Oh shut up."

"Ok..."

And with that Bonnie was off to the backstage.

In the darkness alone onstage Freddy talked to himself.

"So...If your as good as I am told you are...Your going to have to survive me to get out alive..."

The sound of footsteps towards the East hall echoed through the pizzeria.

**3 Thirty AM, Security office **

"Mike come on! Don't you want to eat some delicious pizza?"

DO...NOT...ENGAGE. IF YOU ENGAGE SHE WILL STAY THERE LONGER. Mike thought to himself.

The right door was closed and Mike only had 11% left.

"…."

"Fine….have it your way. Ill go share my pizza with Bonnie. Tootlo!"

And just as quick as Chica came, she left waddling back to the darkness.

_**THUNK!**_

_**Hue..Hue...hue….ha...ha**_

"What was that?!"

Mike flipped up the tablet to the east hall to find a bear he knew all too well…

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO...NO!"

The tablet screen flickered.

_**Ha...ha….Hue...ha...ha...ha…**_

Freddy was now in the east hall corner.

Mike checked his power….

1%

Mike dived for both door buttons.

_**THUNK!**_

…

_**THUNK!**_

"No...please no.."

_**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhirrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

Both doors opened and the lights turned off.

Mike began reading quotes from the bible.

"Oh god so bright, Its been such a delight, I am expecting to see you soon...please do not let me die in vein or pain..."

Freddy entered the room.

"So...Your the endo that's causing all this trouble im hearing."

"Wh-...What?"

"Never mind...Time to get your suit on Mr. Endo, you had your fun."

"OH GOD….please don't do this to me."

"Tantrums wont help you Mr. Endo" Freddy was dragging Mike down the hallway towards backstage.

But...Freddy stopped before reaching the door, Mike in one hand.

Mike was glowing yellow.

So was Freddy.

The entire building seemed to be transparent yellow with little beads floating up.

"BONNIE! CHICA! FOXY! Report right now!" Freddy yelled still holding onto Mike.

Freddy was shocked in horror to see that Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all Glowing as well.

While Freddy was distracted by all the commotion, Mike had slipped away without anyone noticing.

He snuck behind Freddy's head and...

_**WHACK!**_

Freddy was hit on the back of the head with a Frying pan from the kitchen.

Freddy's vision went blurry and when he could see again the endoskeleton that was once there was gone replaced by a security guard.

"Mr. Endo...Was never an endo?"

"Yep you crazy old bear." Mike chuckled at that to himself.

"Um guys...I think we have a bigger problem to worry about then a rogue endo..."

Bonnie pointed to the window at the front of the pizzeria.

The sky was completely pink...No orange at all.

A bunch of birds flew by in a group and out of no where a flash of grey engulfed the sky, and the birds froze in midair.

"Time has stopped..." Mike said quietly to the group in the dining area.

"What..." Freddy asked Mike.

"Let me explain."

"If the pizzeria turns grey we will freeze in place." Mike said gesturing to the group

"And we wont be able to move until god knows how long, possibly forever."

"What! I don't want to freeze!" Bonnie yelled.

"Well Bonnie its the end of the world and you cant stop it!"

"Wait how do you know all this stuff scallywag?" Foxy asked.

"The Bible." Mike explained.

"It states that one day greyness will engulf the world and time will restart..."

"How do we know your not lying Mr. Endo!" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"For the last time! IM NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!"

"I think this Endo has lost its mind." Chica whispered to Foxy.

"Do I have to hit you guys on the heads with the frying pan?"

"Is that a threat I smell?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes it is."

"I think he is telling the truth..." Freddy said.

"How do you know Freddy!"

"Ever since he hit me on the head with the frying pan i can see him properly."

"What does he look like?" Everyone but Freddy and Mike asked.

"He looks like a security guard."

Mike gave a "In your face" look to Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

"Um guys! ITS Happening! The grey is coming!" Bonnie once again pointed to the entrance but this time the windows were grey.

"Hold hands everyone, in a circle." Freddy commanded.

"But Fre-"

"NOW!"

Mike pulled out a CD from his pocket titled "Exile Vilify" and placed the cd into the cd player in the kitchen and music started to play as the security guard and all of the animatronics held hands waiting for the world to come to a end.

"At least we get to freeze with sad music..." Bonnie said looking down at the floor.

"Oh shut it ye purple scallywag, don't make this anymore sad then it needs to be!"

**... Exile ... ... it takes your own mind... ... again... ... Exile... ... it takes your own mind... ... again... ... you got suckers luck... ... have you given up?... ... does it feel like a trial**?**... **

The grey was half way to the spot in the dining area that the gang were at.

**... does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?... ... ... ... ... Exile... ... ... it takes your own mind... ...again... ...Oh youll miss so much... ... have you given up?... ... does it feel like a trial?... ...No, your thinking to fast... ...your like marbles on glass... ... ...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...**

Just as the song ended the pizzeria was engulfed with grey freezing Mike and the animatronics in place...


	3. History to Repeat itself

_**November 11th, 1987**_

"Hey kid, whats wrong?" Vincent asked with the Golden Freddy suit on in a cartoon voice.

"My mommy is gone..." The 5 year old responded.

"Do you want to eat some ice cream and play same games while i look for your mommy?"

"Yes Mr. Freddy sir..."

"Alright buddy follow me!"

After about a minute walking around the restaurant the five year old asked a question.

"Mr. Golden Freddy?"

"Yes buddy?"

"Why aren't we getting ice cream?"

"Im looking for 4 more lucky buddies to come play with us so just be patient." A sick smile formed on Vincent's face under the suit.

"OK."

After about ten minutes Vincent found 4 more children. A 9 year old, a 4 year old, a 6 year old and a 12 year old.

"Alright is everybody ready?"

"YEEEAAAH!"

Vincent led the five to the backstage and led them in.

"Alright everybo-"

A greedy smile went over Vincent's face and a number suddenly popped into his head.

**6**

"I need one more lucky son of a gun to join us so i will be right back kiddies!"

A scared looking kid was near the pirate cove like he didn't want to be there.

"Hey kid! Want some ice cream?"

"Sure Freddy! Anything to get away from Foxy. He is scary."

The kid sounded like he was ten.

"Alright kiddie! Lets go! Follow me!"

As Vincent and the last child got to the backstage he went inside and locked the door.

"Mr. Golden Freddy?"

"Im not "Mr. Golden Freddy" anymore!" Laughing, Vincent got out of the suit and took out his vintage butterfly knife.

Vincent began the mass stabbing, killing the five year old instantly, picking up the five year olds corpse he put it inside of the Golden Freddy suit he used to be in.

At this point Vincent had stabbed everybody and they were all bleeding in pain.

Vincent let out a blood curling laugh and began to sing.

"If your happy and you know it snap your neck!"

"If your happy and you know it break your spine!"

"If your happy and you know it your screams will surely show it"

"If your happy and you know it snap your neck!"

Vincent once again laughed.

"Don't you love to sing?"

All the kids still alive were crying at this point.

Vincent pointed to one of the crying kids.

"Whats your favourite animal? Bear, duck, bunny or fox?"

"F- Fo- FOX!" The twelve year old cried out shaking.

"Good choice!" Vincent said with a thumbs up sign.

Without warning, Vincent grabbed a Foxy suit and shoved the twelve year old in.

"AHHHHHHHHhhHHhhhhHHH!"

**CRACK!**

"AGHGAAAAAAA-"

**SQUISH!**

Red liquid came from the Foxy suit.

"Ha ha ha! I love this game! So who is next? Go on, don't be shy! Bear, Duck, or Bunny?"

"You!" He pointed to the nine year old.

"Bear, Duck, or Bunny?"

"Um—uh-I DONT KNOW!"

Vincent made a buzzer noise and gave him a thumbs down.

"AGGGH! Incorrect!"

He took a Freddy suit and shoved the nine year old in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHh! YOU MONSTER!

**CRACK!**

AghhhaaaaAGddgAaaAaaa-

**Snap!**

AHHHHHHHHHHHGAaaaaaAAaAaaaaa...

**SQUISH!**

The same thing as before, red liquid came from the Freddy suit.

There were three suits sitting on the table so far.

"Im terribly sorry but it appears 3 of our guests tonight couldn't make it! So we will continue the show without them."

Vincent probably let out the longest laugh ever.

"Man, I should be a comedian!"

"Tonight's show sure is dull! How about we spice it up!"

Vincent was looking for his next victim.

"You! Six year old!"

She was the calmest of them all so far, she was only merely sniffling by this point.

"Y-Yes Mr.?"

"Congratulations! You are the calmest of them all! HAH AHA! Guess what you win?"

"You will let me go?"

"No! Silly! You win a painless death!"

As soon as Vincent said that, he slit her throat killing her instantly, then shoved her into a Chica suit.

"All right, you get bunny, how cute!" He said talking to the four year old.

"But mister, i don't want to go into there." He said pointing to the Bonnie suit. "Well too bad!" He took the four year old and dipped his feet into the suit but didn't put him in fully.

"OWWWWWWW!" The four year old yelled.

"Oh shut up and deal with it!"

Vincent then fully dropped the kid in.

"AGGGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

_**CRUSH!**_

"Well my boy, you are the last one, lets get you a new home too!"

It was the scared kid from outside pirates cove.

The kid was no longer scared, but sad.

"It appears were are all out of houses!" Vincent said gesturing to the suits.

"Don't worry, ill find you one."

The kid didn't try to move or run. He just sat at the backroom table swinging his legs.

He knew it was his fate and he wasn't going to escape.

Vincent opened the backroom closet and found a white version of Foxy. It had to do. What did he care?

When Vincent got the suit out he bumped a shelf in the closet causing a radio to play making the song Exile Vilify play. The backstage was sound proof so Vincent didn't care and let it play.

When Vincent was done in the closet the kid didn't even notice, he was too deep into thoughts and the music.

Vincent shoved him inside the suit crushing every part of him. He did not scream like the others. He kept quiet and let tears come out.

**Vincent had murdered 7 kids already...**


	4. Snowfox

**October 12th, 1992 **

It was quiet and lonely… I was sitting in the closet still after who knows how long… I didn't know how to even talk, merely think. At least I had my radio. I always play it, all I had was my closet, myself, my radio and my conscious.

But one day, that changed.

**Charleys POV**

"Charley! Get the parts from backstage! Bonnie broke down!"

"Alright Fred."

Man, backstage sure was creepy.

There was no spare parts left. We had used them all fixing the animatronics. Lately they have been breaking like crazy.

I opened the door slightly and called Fred over.

"Fred! There's no more parts."

"Check the backstage closet."

"Alright!"

**Snowfoxs POV**

_I heard a voice outside my closet, but was it really a voice?_

_I had never heard a voice before, it was a sound, but it was in reality not in my head._

I stopped thinking and listened to the voice.

"Alright….Backstage…..Closet…..where is it?"

…

"Ah, here it is!"

"_Closet?_"

_MY CLOSET!_

I needed to act natural so I powered into hibernation mode, I could still hear and see, but It looked like I was off.

"Hm, what is this?" The man said examining me.

"Hey! The radio! Fred has been looking for this for ages!"

He looked at my radio and noticed there was a disk in it.

Out of curiosity he pressed "Play" and my one and only song came on.

**... Exile ... ... it takes your own mind... ... again... ... Exile... ... it takes your own mind... ... again... ... you got suckers luck... ... have you given up?... ... does it feel like a trial**?**... **

**... does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?... ... ... ... ... Exile... ... ... it takes your own mind... ...again... ...Oh youll miss so much... ... have you given up?... ... does it feel like a trial?... ...No, your thinking to fast... ...your like marbles on glass... ... ...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...**

The man stopped and listened.

"Is this...Exile Vilify?" The man wondered.

"How did this get here? Only about 125 copies were sold on disc!"

"_So, the name of the only song i ever knew is... Exile Vilify?"_

"Doh! How dumb of me! Im looking at some radio when i found another animatronic!"

He closed my closet door and walked away.

"Fred! Fred! Your not gonna believe this!"

**Charleys POV**

"Fred! Closet! Animatronic! Found! Money! Save pizzeria!"

"Whoa there jumbo, calm down! One at a time! Now tell me what you have to tell me."

"I found another animatronic!"

"Well show me then!"

So Fred and I walked to the backstage closet and found the animatronic like it had been when i left it.

"Are you sure this thing even works?" Fred asked.

"Lets see."

I pressed the ON button and the animatronic looked up in its awoken state.

It didn't do anything but stare at us.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Well i think there may be a new animatronic out on the stage!"

"Great idea Fred! We will bring in more customers to save the pizzeria!"

Just as Fred was about to leave with a the animatronic I asked him a question.

"...Urm Fred?"

"Yes Charles?"

"Do you think you could make this animatronic preform the piano?"

"It would cost a few hundred out of your paycheck for the piano."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Any songs in mind?"

...

"Exile Vilify."

**Freddy's POV**

"Alright kids, Bonnie isn't feeling to well! So we will have to go on without Bonnie!" Freddy said to the kids."

I began my first song.

But something caught my eye. A animatronic that looked like Foxy but was white. Not to be confused with Mangle.

The animatronic was following Fred, the pizzeria owner.

Were they replacing Foxy!? Not on my watch!

"All right kids! Lets rock out! 1. 2. 3!" Chica said happily."

I had to wait until after hours.

**7PM**

"Alright kids! Its time to go!"

Various Awwws and Nooos! Were heard around the area.

When the pizzeria was closed and it was time to roam Freddy went over to the Cove.

"Foxy!" I shouted!

I only saw the new white animatronic. No Foxy.

It looked brand new. No holes or anything and it was almost a direct copy of Foxy. It had the same suit but was shorter and was white.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FOXY!?"

The new animatronic looked up at me but didn't speak.

"COME ON! TELL ME!"

I began to slap the new animatronic but still it wouldn't speak.

I eventually stopped. But there was something strange about this animatronic.

It was crying, but not oil. It had a blue tear of water go down from his eyes.

When it hit the carpet of the cove instead of soaking into the carpet it froze into ice and then went into mist.

"Your weird!" I told him.

He was still crying but he clicked a button on a radio beside him.

**... Exile ... ... it takes your own mind... ... again...**

He then turned off the radio.

Where had i heard those words before?

I then was sucked into a memory of some sort.

My vision was in grey. I couldn't move in my memory but i was in a circle holding hands with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and a human in some sort of uniform. I looked around to see if anything else of interest. I was shocked to see that there was the exact same radio that this new animatronic was using was in the middle of the circle.

When I was looking at it the words echoed back into my mind.

**...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...Vilify... ...Dont even try... ...**

I snapped out of it finally to find the new animatronic no longer crying but looking at me with his head tilted.

"What are you looking at!"

"I should rip you to shreds for replacing Foxy!"

The new animatronic simply shook his head left and right.

**HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

What was that? It came from the office where that endo usually was.

I left the cove to investigate, the new animatronic didn't follow.

"HAH! Got you, you endoskeleton scallywag!"

Foxy had caught that endo again.

I beat up that poor new guy for no reason. Now i felt like a jerk.

"Alright Mr. Endo lets go get your nice fancy suit."

"No, No! No, please. No!" The endo pleaded.

**Chica's POV**

I thought i heard a fellow crying from the cove... Foxy doesnt ever cry so it had to be Freddy but I highly doubt it, same thing for Bonnie, and If i was standing on stage right here it couldnt be me. So who is it!

I went over to the cove and peaked inside, there was a white version of Foxy.

"Mangle?!"

The fox shook its head.

"Oh, your a new fellow, yes?"

The fox nodded.

"Why are you crying."

The fox got up and pointed to Freddy on one of the celebrate posters.

"Freddy?"

The fox nodded once more.

"Whats your name?"

The fox didnt say anything.

"Can you talk?"

The fox shook its head.

"At least try."

The fox attempted to speak.

"S-..Sn-"

Then it put its head down.

"Can you write your name?"

It nodded.

I handed them a pencil and paper.

It slowly began to write.

S...

N...

O...

W...

F...

O...

X...

Then it stopped writing.

"Snowfox?"

It nodded.

"Well Snowfox thats at great name."

"My name is Chica..."

**THIS TOOK ME FROM 9AM TO 5pm to make. DO NOT complain on length. I have a weekend **

**too you know!**


	5. The Horrible Truth

**"Well...now what should we do Foxy?"**

**"Freddy my Boy! You should go apologize to the lad for slapping him senseless."**

**"The only reason I did that is because I thought he was replacing you."**

**"Freddy sometimes your just too much lad! Replace ol' Foxy? Get yourself together lad!"**

**"Go, right now lad."**

**"Now?"**

**"Now."**

**At the cove **

**"Chica what are you doing in the cove?" Freddy asked.**

**"Talking to the new guy."**

**"Alright."**

**"So uh… whats your name?"**

**"His name is Snowfox! He cant speak though." Chica declared.**

**"Hi...Snowfox, I am very sorry for hitting you around like that, I thought that you had replaced my old friend Foxy."**

**A single spark came from Snowfox as his console box started to make sound.**

**"2 plus 2 is … ...9 ...9...9...9...9….9….9...9..."**

**Snowfoxs eyes were pinprick white as his console box was talking.**

**"Um…..Freddy...what exactly did you do to him?"**

**"I slapped him...A few times."**

**"Nine….nine…..nine…..nine…..nin-"**

**And just like that his console box said**

**"Shutting down…"**

**"Look what you did Freddy! You made the poor lad shutdown!" Foxy said as he stepped into the cove.**

**What nobody noticed is that the endoskeleton had slipped away, hiding in the closet, and that it was 6am.**

**Fred the owner of Freddy's had just walked into the pizzeria with two men following him holding a grand piano.**

**Fred came over to us at the cove and asked what the hell was going on.**

**"Let me in there right now!" Fred told Freddy.**

**"Uh. But Fred, what do you need in here? I could get it for you!" If Freddy could sweat, the whole pizzeria would be flooded.**

**"No Fred! Wait!"**

**Too late.**

**Fred was in the cove already staring at the damaged Snowfox.**

**Snowfox suddenly turned on and his console box resumed its glitched state.**

**"2 plus 2 is … ...9 ...9...9...9...9….9….9...9...".**

**Fred turned around and stared right at Freddy.**

**"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Bonnie said fully repaired.**

**Bonnie's eyes went pinprick looking at the damaged new animatronic.**

**Bonnie didn't speak at all.**

**"Uh oh." Freddy said.**

**"Follow me Freddy…."**

**"OK…" Freddy said wearily.**

**7:56am, Basement, Freddy Fazbears pizza.**

**"LET ME OUT!" Freddy shouted.**

**Fred locked Freddy in the basement, but before Fred left he said only two sentences.**

**"Hey Freddy!" Fred said speaking through the slot in the door.**

**"Are you going to let me out!?"**

**Smirking, Fred said the sentence that would drive Freddy crazy for the next 6 hours.**

**"If there is an exception to every rule, then every rule must have at least one exception; the exception to this one being that it has no exception."**

**Fred smirked while Freddy was processing what Fred just said.**

**After about 25 seconds Freddy let out an answer.**

**"NOT POSSIBLE!"**

**Various sparks had come from Freddy.**

**Freddy was now spazzing out on the floor.**

**Fred had just spoke a paradox sentence.**

**Freddy was still trying to find out the answer.**

**The words echoed through his mind not stopping until he found an answer.**

**8am, opening time, Dining area, Freddy Fazbears pizza.**

**"Alright kids! Its time for a new friend at Freddy's, Snowfox!"**

**Just as Fred said that the red curtain on the stage opened and revealed Snowfox sitting on a piano.**

**"Have fun kids!"**

**Snowfox didn't know any other songs other than Exile Vilify, so he did his best to play it.**

**Some of the audience recognized the song, others didn't.**

**After the song was done, the whole pizzeria was erupted with cheers.**

**Although lots of parents and kids were happy at the new animatronic, some weren't.**

**"Their bringing back that killing machine from 87? It doesn't fool me, all they did was cover up the bloodstains and painted it white!" An angry mother said at the very back of the dining area where mostly the teenagers hung out.**

**"But mommie, I love captain Foxy!" Said the mother's son.**

**"Derrick! He's a killing machine! He bit a part of someones head sweetie!"**

**"Alright that's enough, time to see it really is YOU."**

**Without even thinking, the mother went over to the pirate cove and opened the curtain.**

**"YARR ME MATEY'S IT'S ME FOXY! FREDDY BEST BE GETTING BACK TO-TO-TO-TT..."**

**And just like that the old Fox was off.**

**"Oh, god! Derrick, we're going NOW! It's still here, they didn't get rid of it!"**

**"No!" Derrick pleaded.**

**"NOW!"**

**Suddenly Derrick started running full speed on to the stage while Chica, Bonnie and Snowfox were bowing and interacting with the crowd.**

**He slipped on a piece of pizza on the floor and crashed onto the stage.**

**Snowfox began to stare at Derrick.**

**The mother was extremely scared the same thing that happened with Foxy would happen again.**

**But to her surprise and her relief, it didn't.**

**Snowfox stared at Derrick and Derrick stared at Snowfox. They didn't speak.**

**After about a minute and a half Snowfox went up to his piano and started to play a new song, one he didn't know.**

**Her soul will be a swan**

**Until**

**She feels**

**The love of nobleman**

**Forever her soul will be a swan**

**Until**

**She feels**

**The love of noble...**

**In swan lake**

**In swan lake**

**In swan lake**

**In swan lake**

**Tired to ride in the royal hunt**

**To listen sweet lies that I am wont**

**I am the prince!**

**The future king!**

**Boomed in my head my mother's voice**

**Take to wife! should be my choice**

**Oh, cruel fate!**

**That my soul hate!**

**To forget all I fled into the woods**

**Searching preys goods**

**Then I saw the lake…**

**Snowfox didn't even know what the song was but, it was calling him to play it, begging his fingers to hit the correct keys.**

**The pizzeria was covered in cheers.**

**For once in the 23 years Snowfox was operating, he finally felt happiness once.**

**12:02PM, Show stage, Intermission, Freddy Fazbears Pizza.**

**"Wow Snowfox! Your really good!" Chica said excitedly.**

**Am I really that good? I guess I found my talent other than sitting In a closet all day and night.**

**"You killed it!" Bonnie said giving a thumbs up.**

**"I wonder where Freddy is, he never usually misses the day shift."**

**"Probably taking a break, he preforms every day."**

**"So...Uh, Snowfox? How did you learn a new song? I can never do that."**

**I Shrugged.**

**"Alright everybody! The show is about to resume!" Fred said in the loudspeaker.**

**"That wasn't long."**

**"Oh well! Lets go!"**

**Nothing too spectacular happened for the rest of the day, I played my two songs over and over until it was closing time.**

**Bonnie had make this very insane joke.**

**"Why did Chica cross the road? To get to the other..PIZZA!"**

**When it was closing time my friends were worried about Freddy, he was gone for the whole day.**

**I didn't really like him too much considering he broke me on the first day.**

**12AM – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**"Oh and before I leave guys, get Freddy out of the basement." Fred said tossing Bonnie the key.**

**"Wait…..What?"**

**We all rushed down the stairs to the basement door and unlocked it.**

**"Freddy!" Chica called out.**

**It was raining out and a flash of lightning illuminated the dark basement.**

**We were all shocked to see what was on the walls and floors.**

**The sentence "If there is an exception to every rule, then every rule must have at least one exception; the exception to this one being that it has no exception."**

**Was written in black paint all on the walls and ceiling.**

**And in the corner Freddy's head illuminated and began to flash.**

**He usually only did that when the endo ran out of power.**

**"Hey kids! You all know me! Freddy Fazbear! HA-HA—HA-ha-Ha-hA-ha!" Freddy spoke.**

**WHACK!**

**Snowfox hit Freddy straight on his head.**

**"Wha-?" Freddy asked confused.**

**"YOU! WHY DID YOU HIT ME! WHY I OUTTA-!"**

**Snowfox's voicebox for the first time in his life began to make sound.**

**At first no one noticed the slight humming he was purposely making but when the song kicked in everyone noticed.**

**Non arrabbiarti,**

**E 'stato per il tuo bene**

**Cerchiamo di essere tutti amici**

**No, non mi lasciare al buio non di più**

**Facciamo tutti hanno un buon tempo i miei cari amici**

**Non lasciarmi di nuovo**

**Non ancora , non come 1987**

**Dont piedi lontano da divertimento**

**Miei cari amici …**

**Non arrabbiarti,**

**E 'stato per il tuo bene**

**Cerchiamo di essere tutti amici**

**No, non mi lasciare al buio non di più**

**Siamo tutti buoni**

**Freddy sei un nuovo amico per me dont piedi**

**Bonnie dirvi grandi barzellette e appendere fuori tutto il giorno .**

**Chica mia cara , ti piace la pizza e la cura molto**

**Foxy tu sei il pirata dei sette mari , il vostro mio capitano .**

**Miei cari amici non andare abbiamo un'avventura davanti a noi , non abbiamo uno scopo .**

**Non arrabbiarti,**

**E 'stato per il tuo bene**

**Cerchiamo di essere tutti amici**

**No, non mi lasciare al buio non di più**

**Facciamo tutti hanno un buon tempo i miei cari amici**

**Non lasciarmi di nuovo**

**Non ancora , non come 1987**

**Dont piedi lontano da divertimento**

**Miei cari amici …**

**Miei cari amici , Non farmi dire addio ...**

**. . .**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmm….**

**Snowfox's voicebox turned off.**

**"Wow… I don't know what to say." Freddy said.**

**"Hold on let me translate that."**

**. . . . . . . .**

**"Seriously man! You mean it?!" Freddy asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Hey, there's a cmd menu in my vision."**

**"CPU, Processer, Voicebox, Consolebox, Cooling Fans, Nothing out of the ordinary..." Freddy said as he listed off all the options in the menu."**

**"...Memory?..."**

**"You can see your memories?" Bonnie asked.**

**"I think so."**

**"The oldest one is dated November 11th, 1987."**

**"Should I open it?"**

**"Go ahead, tell us what you saw afterwords."**

**FREDDY'S MEMORY, NOVEMBER 11TH, 1987, 12:23AM**

**Loading.**

**Loading..**

**Loading…**

**Loading.**

**Loading..**

**Loading…**

**Loaded_**

**"What the hell is going on!" Freddy asked to himself in his memory.**

**Freddy saw 6 kids in the backstage next to Fredbear.**

**"Mr. Golden Freddy?"**

**"Im not "Mr. Golden Freddy" anymore!" The man laughed and got out of the Fredbear suit.**

**Suddenly, he took out a knife and began killing the kids!**

**He then put one inside of Fredbear, or what used to be left of Fredbear.**

**"No!" Freddy shouted.**

**"If your happy and you know it snap your neck!"**

**"If your happy and you know it break your spine!"**

**"If your happy and you know it your screams will surely show it"**

**"If your happy and you know it snap your neck!"**

**The man laughed again.**

**"Don't you love to sing?"**

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Freddy asked himself over and over in his memory.**

**"Hey you! Whats your favourite animal? Fox, Duck, Bunny or Bear?"**

**"YOU'LL KILL THEM IF YOU DO THAT!" Freddy shouted louder and louder but it was his memory; a recording of a past date way back in 1987.**

**"F-Fo-FOX!" One of the kids said nervously.**

**Freddy only knew what was next.**

**"AHHHHHHHHhhHHhhhhHHH!"**

**CRACK!**

**"AGHGAAAAAAA-" **

**SQUISH! **

**Two kids were already stuffed.**

**"You!" He pointed to the nine year old.**

**"Bear, Duck, or Bunny?"**

**"Um—uh-I DONT KNOW!"**

**The man made a buzzer noise and gave him a thumbs down.**

**"AGGGH! Incorrect!"**

**The man then picked me up as I was recording and shoved the nine year old inside of me.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHh! YOU MONSTER!**

**CRACK!**

**AghhhaaaaAGddgAaaAaaa- **

**Snap!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHGAaaaaaAAaAaaaaa...**

**SQUISH!**

**I had once been normal as well...A normal person, not a animatronic.**

**One by one, I watched all of my friends being stuffed.**

**Until…**

**Snowfox?**

**He was a blonde kid with green eyes, he was sitting on the table swinging his legs.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN!"**

**Incredibly, he heard me and turned his head at me.**

**He slowly shook his head left and right and made a "Shhhh..." Motion.**

**The psychopath returned with a white foxy suit.**

**Snowfox…**

**Once he as well was stuffed, the murderer began to clean up and eventually left the backstage, leaving six suits back there.**

**Resuming.**

**Resuming..**

**Resuming…**

**Resuming.**

**Resuming..**

**Resuming…**

**Resumed_**

**Basement – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1AM**

**"Freddy looks like he's sleeping he he..."**

**POKE!**

**"He—Hee-he-he."**

**POKE!**

**"Bonnie, stop acting like a child." Chica said.**

**Freddy now awoke from his memory, his face was a mix of Fear, Sadness, Anger, and Agony.**

**"So Freddy? What did you se-"**

**Before Chica could finish Freddy punched a hole through the wall.**

**Freddy looked up with tears in his eyes and then looked down at his arms.**

**He then rushed to the kitchen.**

**The only place he could be alone.**

**He stared at a fire axe on the wall…**

**Freddy knew what he had to do next...**


End file.
